


Problem Solved

by Office



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fun, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Loki, and Steve keep destroying Tony's computers and the clever playboy comes up with a solution. Somewhat Halloween themed! No pairings. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solved

Bruce walked into the common room hoping to find Tony. The two were given orders to run some test on a new material Loki had brought to them from his last trip to Asgard. After Odin signed the peace treaty with Earth Thor and Loki were allowed to stay on Midgard until everything returned to normal. That meaning, Tony Stark had two more children to babysit. He didn't have a problem with Bruce staying over. Clint and Natasha pretty much kept to themselves. They were far too busy with missions to cause any problems. Steve wasn't bad in small doses. He broke the occasional computer or two. Thor and Loki, however were a whole different story. First of all Thor would always make a grand entrance by crashing through the roof. Loki, who was a little more subtle, preferred to sneak up on you and scary the living daylights out of you. Those two combined with Captain Rogers were the components for a perfect storm.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Bruce stood at the door, watching his friend tweak some wires connected to the wall.

"Nothing," Tony was so wrapped up in his work he didn't bother to look up "Just doing some routine maintenance."

"Alright, I'll be in the lab." Brace decided long ago that when it came to Tony and his toys it was better to let the playboy play.

Steve was in his room typing on his computer when he received an email from JARVIS. Steve sat there for about twenty minutes trying to figure out how to open the message. Finally after having to restart twice, the message was resent to the captain's cell phone. He picked up the phone and the message read:

Good evening Sir, you have been invited to join Mr. Odinson and Loki in the recreation room,

on the 42nd floor for a film screening.

-JARVIS

Thor and Loki also received the massage and made their way to the break room.

"Thor, please tell me we're not viewing the film with the talking fish again?" The smaller god groaned

"I am not sure which film we are viewing this evening brother, but I am told we will be watching it on a LCD Computing Screen." Thor beamed

"LCD?" Loki raised an eye brow

Thor shrugged.

After a minute or two Steve walked in. Thor and Loki were sitting around the large crystal clear LCD-HD computer screen. He had hoped they weren't waiting too long and apologized, taking a seat next to them.

"What's the film?" Steve asked, watching Loki randomly click on every icon on the screen.

"Not sure-" Thor added

"Shhhh! I am trying to open Fire Fox." Loki stared at the screen closely "Personally I prefer the explorer browser. The Fire Fox can take extremely long to open."

"Right," Steve nodded, completely oblivious to what Loki was talking about

"Brother, perhaps-" Thor pointed

"Shhh! Shhh! Shhh! I'm working Thor. Gesh, I-can't seem...to find...Got it!" Loki proudly pointed at the screen

"Marvelously brother!"

Loki clicked on the video entitled 'Babies on Parade'

"What kind of film is this?" Thor looked curiously at the little screen, the video wasn't very big so the three had to watch very carefully.

Steve squinted at the screen "Can you turn the volume up?"

Loki turned it all the way up.

"These children are very entertaining!" Thor bellowed

Steve and Loki smiled, as they watched the little babies crawl across the screen.

"Look, a close up." Steve felt a little giddy watching the little two month old giggle.

SKREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCHHH HHHHHHH! SKREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHH !

The screen flashed a picture of a girl with a scary face. Loki flung himself backwards, doing a full back flip onto the floor. Steve was so horrified, he nearly trampled Thor and Loki on his who out the door. Thor, well Thor was Thor.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! STAND BACK BROTHER!" and the blonde god smashed the computer screen like a bug. The room was completely demolished. All that was left of the computer were the small pieces as glass and metal scattered around the room. Thor, now fully satisfied the beast was dead, wiped a strand of hair out of his face. He looked around the room. Steve was nowhere in sight and in the corner curled up in a little ball was Loki.

"Brother!" Thor ran over to him "It is alright, I have killed it."

Meanwhile...

Tony was on the floor laughing. Steve had ran down all 42 flights of stairs and into the street. Thor was carrying a shaken Loki to his room.

Bruce peered over his TV monitor at the computer screen which was zoomed into Loki's horror ridden face. "Was it worth the $50 grand?"

"Totally," Tony wiped the tears from his eyes, he was sure the three would never use computers again.


End file.
